The Muggle Who Found Hogwarts
by TheAngelsHaveTheFandoms
Summary: Many years later, rumors would spread through Hogwarts about a muggle with extraordinary gifts who had sneaked into the castle. Some say that she could have killed everyone in the castle if she wished. But nobody knows why she didn't.


**I planned for this to take place before DoFP, but I think it works out better if it takes place during it. I'm planning on doing a sequel sometime. For now though, this story is complete. And I don't own X-Men, Harry Potter, and still no pterodactyls. **

Of course, Mystique's natural reaction to being suddenly unaware of what happened was "Dammit Erik!" and a stern shake of the finger. This had many flaws. One, Erik wasn't able to teleport. Two, she wasn't with Erik anymore. Three, if she ever encountered Erik, she wasn't too sure if she could restrain herself from murdering him in cold blood.

Her mind ventured from there. Where was she? Where had she come from? The latter of the two was more disturbing to her. Her memory had been tampered with in some way. That might mean..."Charles?"

She regretted speaking aloud the second the word left her mouth. Charles was gone. And even if he was here, he wouldn't answer her. What she'd done was unforgivable. He probably thought she was a monster, for sure. He should have already been afraid of her. The first time he saw her, he should have ran. Got the shotgun, perhaps. Not Charles. He was the only one stupid enough to befriend the damn thing. The only thing Mystique could give in return for all those years was betrayal.

Shaking her thoughts from her head, she looked at her surroundings. She was in a forest, simply stated. Although the simple shadows seemed more ominous than a usual forest, she decided to keep those thoughts from her head. Right now, she just wanted to get home. Wherever that was.

She let her scales shift her into her human form. She'd used this disguise for a long time. Now, it felt foreign on her. She'd grown used to being in her true form in the presence of Erik.

She started in a random direction, letting instincts take over. What once would have been hard for her to cross was now simple. She scaled even the most dangerous of terrain with ease.

Eventually, she came to a lake. Across the lake, a sight to see, was a giant castle. Thoughts raced through her head. Had she traveled back in time as well as location?

She scanned the edge of the lake, and to her luck, there was a small fleet of boats, resting upon the sand.

She gave one a push before jumping into it. She soon realized, however, that there were no oars in the boat, and obviously no motor attached. She panicked, before realizing that her boat hadn't slowed down. In fact, it only seemed to speed up, and slightly change direction. She concluded that something outside of her power-or mutation perhaps-had control over her small vessel. She carefully checked the boat, keeping in mind that the boat looked easy to tip over. The only metal she could find, however, was an arm that held a lamp. Given that it wasn't even attached to the boat, and instead discarded onto the floor, she knew Erik wasn't moving her. The only thing that seemed probable at the moment was an induced hallucination, put unto her by Charles. Of course, there were other solutions. She simply wanted it to be Charles. She didn't realize how much she'd missed him until she'd left.

As the boat came closer to the castle, she realized directly where it was heading. Right towards a giant cliff. Even though they were getting extremely close, the boat showed no signs of slowing down. Perhaps she had been mistaken, and this boat was being dragged by the tides to her imminent death. Once she was about fifteen feet from the ivy curtain covering the face of the cliff, she covered her head.

When she didn't feel herself being smashed into a million pieces, she looked up. The ivy covering that she thought was growing on the wall, was a disguise for an entrance of a cave. She was embarrassed. For being the master of disguise, it was apparently easy to fool her.

The boat finally slowed down and came to rest at a dock of sorts. She got off the boat as soon as she could, not wanting to spend another minute in what once was leading her to death.

Next, she followed the only way she could, which just happened to be a long set of stairs. She took them two at a time, eager to leave the water behind. Once at the top, she found a large oak door. She opened it cautiously, hoping that she didn't happen to run into people.

Once inside, she took a look around. The room was fantastically huge. The walls were made of stone, with torches lining them. A huge marble staircase lead into the higher levels of the castle. Fortunately, no one was in the room.

She wandered quite aimlessly. She wasn't exactly sure if she had a plan in the first place. She paused when she heard noises. Or more specifically: voices. Three children rounded a corner in the vast hallway. She found their outfits strange. They seemed to be long robes. The one to the far left was the only female of the group. Her brown hair was incredibly bushy. The one on the right was a ginger. His face was dotted in freckles. The middle one had shaggy black hair that stuck out in every direction. In his hands, he held a large, browned piece of paper. "Look at it! It's a bunch of gobble-de-gook." The middle one said.

"It's like the map's confused" the female said. Then, simultaneously, they all turned to look at her. This, she found creepy. The middle one ventured up to her. She didn't even stop to think how creepy _she _must look, staring at children from afar.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry, but what's your name?" He said. This, she wasn't expecting.

"Raven" she said quickly, fairly certain that they wouldn't seem to find Mystique an acceptable name.

"Not even close" he muttered as he turned away. For asking for her name so politely, she found his sudden exit quite rude. The other two caught up with him.

"Have you ever seen her before? Do you think she's working for Sirius Black? And she was dressed like a muggle." The ginger spoke.

"_Ron!" _The bushy haired one scolded him.

Mystique smiled to herself. She and Charles used to have the same playful banter. She ached to see him again. Once the children were out of range of her, she decided to change into one of them. She chose the middle one, as he seemed to be the most visually pleasing of the trio.

As her scales shifted her to look different, she could feel her height change. She was slightly shorter than usual. This was most definitely an inconvenience, but she would have to deal with it.

As she found her way around, she seemed to find more children. Some of them were younger than the trio, but most of them were older. They all seemed to wear robes. She did notice something different, however. On the boys robe, she noticed, was a red badge like thing that read Gryffindor. Other students had ones with the color green, blue, and yellow. She couldn't make out what those ones read.

As she scanned the crowds, she saw a taller figure, an adult, looking through the crowds. Once his eyes met her, he paused. Apparently he was looking for the boy she had transformed into. She wondered if she could change amoung the students, but they were so thinned out that his eyes didn't have the chance to lose sight of her. She sighed and walked over to him. As she predicted, he kept his eyes of her. Once she was in range, he grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry this is so last minute Harry. I just need you to practice the patronus charm with me for a minute. This will be the last opportunity for you to do so for a while, and I think you need a little more practice."

"But-" she started, but was rudely interrupted. He never let go of her arm.

"I've already signed you out of charms. This shouldn't take but a moment. When we're done, you can wait in my office until the next class begins."

Mystique didn't say anything more for the duration of the walk. The man's arm uncomfortably gripped her own. Finally, they came upon a large room. He led her still into another room. In that room sat a black trunk. It wobbled greatly, giving her the idea that something was inside. She gave a quick look around. There wasn't much else, save some boxes and a desk. On the desk sat a nameplate reading _R. Lupin_ and next to that was a random piece of chain. She wasn't sure what he needed with that.

Lupin moved her so she was standing facing the trunk. "Ready?" He asked her.

"Uh-"

"Great." He said before unlocking the box with a long stick. He looked to her. She stood as still as could be, unsure what to do. "Where's your wand, Harry?"

"Where's my _what?_" She replied quickly. Lupin frowned, but didn't have a chance to say anything more as the trunk opened with a bang. It didn't have a monster in it, however. Instead, it had Charles. Of course, she knew it wasn't real. He was standing. He wore the yellow suit. She had burnt hers. The memories were too painful to resurface. She wondered if Charles had done the same in real life.

"Harry, what-" but it was Lupin's turn to be interrupted.

"You think hiding will get you anywhere?" Charles stepped out of the trunk, and came closer to her. "We all know what you truely are underneath. You're a monster. Anyone can see that. No one would date you, and nobody wants to be your friend. You truely are the most disgusting thing I've seen in my life."

Suddenly, the scene changed. Mystique was fighting tears. Charles was there still, looking the same, but Erik was there, too. The menacing look on Charles changed to fright. Erik wasn't just there, however. He was holding a gun to Charles. She cast a quick glimpse at Lupin. He was absolutely stunned by the scenes. "Go with him. It's what you want" Charles said to her. She heard Erik arming the gun.

"No!" She yelled. Erik smirked. He handed her the gun.

"Be my guest." Mystique snatched the gun. Charles simply stared at her. It wasn't hard for her to aim the gun, and attempt to kill Erik. One fatal flaw, however, was that Erik could manipulate metal. With a wide sweep of his hand, he deflected the bullet. It instead hit Charles in the back. It was almost exactly the same as it was on the beach. Except Erik smiled at her. When she looked at Charles, his eyes were closed. He was dead this time. "Wonderful job, darling."

"_Riddikulus!" _Lupin suddenly shouted. Erik was now wearing a frilly pink dress. Hot pink blush covered his cheeks. Lupin stepped in front of her. He gave a solid kick, and knocked Erik into the trunk. He slammed the top. Charles was no longer lying on the ground.

The next thing she knew, his stick was against her throat. "_Who are you?"_

It only took seconds for her to regain her thoughts. She was not going to be pushed around by another man again. So she smiled menacingly at him. She let her eyes change first, then had her blue scales return to her body, from the top down. She did it fairly slowly. While his concentration was broken for a second, she put her arms around his neck. This gave her a tad more stability as she propelled herself onto his back. It was a difficult task, even for her. Once on, she leaned him backwards, while also leaning a bit to the left. This caused him to fall onto his stomach while she landed on his back. In his confusion, he dropped his stick during their fall. It had rolled way out of arms reach. She dragged him to the nearest collumn while he was still dizzy. She grabbed the chain on the desk and used it to bind his hands behind the collumn, leaving him helpless.

She went across the room and picked up Lupin's stick. She wasn't sure what it was, but it seemed to be important. "I guess my question was a little off." Lupin said. "What _are_ you?"

Mystique looked him in the eyes "Mutant" she let her skin mimic his "and proud."

He laughed, which was completely unexpected. "It's very impressive, you know. Most people only have one fear dominating the rest. You have two."

Ignoring him, she left the room in a flourish. Lucky for her, the hallways were empty. The one thought on her mind was to get out. Whatever this place was, it wasn't for her. The faster she could leave, the better.

She fumbled with the stick in her hands. It looked delicate. At the larger end of the stick was a ball. If she held it vertically, larger end up, it looked sort of like a cane. So why had he held it to her throat as if it was a weapon?

"Why do you think that you were excused from Charms? A bit strange, don't you think?" A voice said. She recognized it as the girl from earlier.

"I haven't got a bloody clue, Hermione." Did she hear that right? Her-my-knee?

The trio once again rounded the corner facing her. They seemed to ignore her for the most part. The middle one, Harry, gave her a small nod. She returned it. Her-My-Knee was in the midst of opening the same brown paper she saw earlier.

She was about to round the corner when she heard a gasp from Her-My-Knee. "Harry! Look."

She felt their eyes all turn to her. This was bad. Then: "We need to show Dumbledore."

She didn't know what they had, but it had made them suspicious of her. She walked quickly.

She walked for what felt like at least half an hour. Finally, she found herself in the first room she had entered. She tried getting to the door she had first arrived in. However, she stopped at the sound of a voice. "Professor Lupin!"

She cursed to herself before turning around. An older man with half moon glasses was coming towards her at surprising speed. "Remus, if you could please come with me, I have something if dire importance to be attended to."

She followed him, trying to keep track of where they were going. She didn't want to lose that room again.

Finally, they came upon a statue. "Sherbet Lemon." He said to it. Suddenly, the statue turned to reveal a set of stairs. He lead the way up them, while Mystique was rather cautious about it. However, she followed anyway.

Once at the top, he opened a large door. Inside was a gigantic office. Books and trinkets lined the walls. "If you would please take a seat?" The man asked her. The only seat she saw was close to the center of the room. She obliged, although she had a bad feeling about it.

As usual, she was right. It only took a milisecond for chains to shoot from the chair, trapping her wrists and ankles in a vice. Three other people stepped from beyond the shadows. One of them she recognized as being Remus Lupin. His wrists were red from the chains. It was funny. She didn't remember puting them on _that _tight. The second was an older lady. She held an air of superiority. Mystique immediately felt as if she could relate to her. The third was a tall, dark man. His black hair looked greasy to her, and his hooked nose added greatly to the picture. He looked at her as if she was scum. She most definitely did not like him.

The older man pulled out his own stick, pointed it at her, and shouted "Expelliarmus!" The stick that belonged to Lupin shot out from her coat pocket, and then was caught by the original Lupin. She realized that they were all pointing sticks at her.

"I'm not sure how you got into my school" This was a school? "But breaking in and harming it's inhabitants immediately makes you an unwanted guest. How did you get in, and who are you?"

"It really helps to lock your front door." Mystique said sarcastically. Although she was chained, she was actually quite comfortable.

"This is no time for _games" _The hook nosed one said. "Where did you get your polyjuice potion?"

This made no sense whatsoever. Maybe she had some really strong joints or something... "What the hell is polyjuice potion?"

This stunned the whole group. The older one held his stick out differently towards her. "Do you know what this is?"

Was it supposed to be anything special? "It's a stick"

The lady spoke for the first time. "It's a _muggle?_"

That was the second time she heard the word muggle. But it was most definitely not the first or even second time she had been refered to as an 'it'. Anger boiled in her. "I'm a female you ignorant swine"

She realized that it was a bit harsh. Definitely since she was posing as a male right now, and that they knew she wasn't who she looked like.

She didn't look offended after all though. "Apologies."

She didn't look like she was apologetic.

Lupin stepped forward. He was angry. "Lupin-" the older one started.

Lupin placed his stick-or whatever if was- against her neck again. "Show them who you really are!"

Mystique smiled. She changed into the last boy, Harry. "I can be anyone you want me to be"

She then changed into a sexier version of her human disguise. "I can be anyone from your wildest dreams"

"Why don't we see you you _really_ are" the hook nosed one said. He placed his stick onto her. "Show me your secrets"

She thought nothing had happened, until she felt immense pain. She couldn't stifle her scream. She changed between many of her disguises, all of them being people that she'd changed into before.

Eventually, she couldn't resist it anymore. It stopped almost immediately. However, she noticed that her disguise had been removed. The four of them were intrigued, but not scared. She was reminded of Charles.

"So what are you then?" The older one asked.

She gave him a dangerous look. She felt as if her defenses had been ripped from her body. "Mutant" she spat.

"You classify yourself as a mutant? How odd." The woman said.

"You wouldn't rather call yourself a shapeshifter?" The old man asked.

"I can call myself whatever I want, asshole." As they interpreted her rude comment, she started slipping out of the chains, using her ability to make her hands and feet smaller. None of them seemed to notice.

"Why are you here?" She contemplated. Why _was _she here?

"I don't know. I woke up in the forest, and then I found a castle"

"So you just..._woke up _in the forest, which a muggle _shouldn't be able to see_, and _found_ the castle?" The lady asked. She had a feeling that they didn't quite believe her.

Her hands and feet were now free. The older one stepped forward. She went through her plans once more before acting. "That's what I said."

She lept from the chair, and gave a solid kick to the older one. She didn't wait until he fell to the ground. She grabbed the chair by the chains and swung it around to hit the tall, hook nosed one. It was lighter than she expected, but it was enough to give a solid blow to him. She ducked as the remaining two shot bolts of energy at her. Then, leaping into the air, she delivered a roundhouse to the lady. She was immediately out. The only one remaining was Lupin. She had to duck again to avoid being struck. She took a running start, acting like she was going to jump. He fell for it, preparing for an upper blow. She fell to the ground, scissored her legs, and gave him a hit to the knees.

She then ran from the room, changing into her default disguise. She kept running, despite the strange looks she got from the students. She ran from the school, into the forest, and kept running until she knew where she was. Some would try to forget such an experience. However, she kept Hogwarts in her mind, though she didn't know it's name. And Hogwarts was sure to remember Mystique.

Many years later, rumors would spread through Hogwarts about a muggle with extraordinary gifts who had sneaked into the castle. Some say that she could have killed everyone in the castle if she wished. But nobody knows why she didn't.


End file.
